tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Revenant
Revenants (レベナント, Rebenanto) are the powerful monstrous looking beings that appear in ''Fate/Reverse''. Nature Revenants are in fact Servants, Heroic Spirits that have been summoned into the Reverse Side of the World, but for some reason their existence as a Servant has been corrupted into becoming something more demonic, sometimes beastly-looking killing machines that thrive on the destruction they make, thus they can no longer be considered or recognized as Servants. Their appearances are no longer the same as their Servant forms because of the corruption that has plagued them and infecting their Spiritual Cores with a mysterious malevolent energy. Despite this, Revenants are still familiars like a Servant, though there seems to be no summoner present to command them, they can't even be considered as demons either since their origins are completely different from them. Because of what they have become rightfully defies almost every sense of logic and along with their continuous rampages, Revenants have been described as Chaos Spirits (混沌霊, Konton Rei), it is also possible to label them as Anti-Servants (反サーヴァント, Han'sāvanto). As the party of the Protagonist venture into parts of the Reverse Side of the World, they will eventually discover a pattern that all Revenants have some sort of a connection with a number of Servants that are also summoned into the Realm of Gods. Mindset Coming soon. Abilities Coming soon. List of confirmed Revenants Here is a list of Revenants that will encountered in Fate/Reverse. (Still under construction) Basilisk Coming soon. Chaos Draugr See Berserker (Fate/Reverse - Heidrek). Dádýr Skrímsli & Hundur Skrímsli Dádýr Skrímsli & Hundur Skrímsli (デーディー・スクリムスリー と ハンダー・スクリムスリー, Dēdi sukurimusurī to Handa Sukurīmurī) are the Revenants that have been pursuing Skuld throughout the Reverse Side of the World. Their names are Icelandic for "Deer monster" and "Dog monster" respectively. Before they were turned into Revenants, Dádýr Skrímsli & Hundur Skrímsli were originally summoned as Berserker-class Servants. Their True Names are [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hrolf_Kraki%27s_Saga Elk-Froði & Thorir]' '(エルク・フロディ と ソリール, Eruku Furodi to Sorīru), the viking brothers of Bödvar Bjarki whom was killed in a decisive battle along with his king Hrólfr Kraki against the supernatural army of Hjörvarðr commanded by his wife Skuld. Elk-Froði was known to be a man with an Elk's body from the waist down, possessed superhuman strength and used only a short sword in battle, however he was said to be a sick, twisted individual who had maimed and killed children, his justification being that it wasn't his fault they were frail. Of the three brothers, Thorir would be the one that rose to the highest position of being a king, he sometimes went by the name Thorir Houndfoot because his feet looked exactly like that of a dog's and in battle he wielded a giant battle axe. After the death of their brother, Elk-Froði and Thorir swore revenge against Skuld, who had now become Queen of Denmark after her victory against her half-brother Hrólfr Kraki. They both received the help of the Swedish Queen Yrsa, who provided the two brothers an army lead by Vöggr (a warrior who in the past promised Hrólfr he'll avenge him should the king ever be killed). With an army behind them, the two brothers headed for Denmark and captured Skuld in a surprise attack, Elk-Froði and Thorir tied Skuld's arms so that she wouldn't be able to use her magic on her own army. After Vöggr and his soldiers slaughtered all of Skuld's soldiers, Elk-Froði and Thorir then extracted their cruel vengeance on Skuld through the use of extreme torture, mutilation and rape, not stopping until the life finally left the broken, dismembered body of the sorceress. Dolofónos Coming soon. Eagle Man Coming soon. "God of War?" "God of War?" ("戦争の神?", "Sensō no Kami?") is a Revenant whose appearance resembles that of a Chinese deity statue and uses a polearm as his weapon of choice whilst riding on a giant red horse. The meaning behind the Revenant's name comes from how some people in real-life are starting to realize that the historical figure was nowhere near as legendary as Chinese folklore claims him to be. Before he was turned into a Revenant, "God of War?" was originally summoned as a Lancer-class Servant. The True Name of "God of War?" is none other than [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guan_Yu Guan Yu] (關羽, onyomi: Kan'u), style name Yunchang (雲長, onyomi: Unchō), the Shu-Han military general who is known throughout the world as the sworn brother of Liu Bei and is considered to be a God of War due to his "legendary" military accomplishments in the battlefield during the Three Kingdoms period. However that isn't actually the truth, the REAL Guan Yu was the complete opposite and was more of a liability to his own army, constantly being defeated time and time again. The historical Guan Yu was also said to have been completely arrogant although he was nowhere near as villainous as Liu Bei was or as as much of a monster as the likes of Zhang Fei or Ma Chao were. Unlike a majority of Revenants, "God of War?" uses a Noble Phantasm, Qinglong Yanyuedao (青龍偃月刀, "Azure Dragon Reclining Moon Blade") otherwise known as the Green Dragon Crescent Moon Blade. Kyūbi (False) Coming soon. Mad Paladin See Berserker (Fate/Reverse - Roland). Minotaurus Coming soon. Sengoku no Ōnryo Coming soon. Vengeance Sister Coming soon. Wicked Witch Coming soon. Trivia Coming soon. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters